elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lady of Paranoia
The Lady of Paranoia is a quest given by Sheogorath as part of the main questline of . Background Sheogorath sent the Hero to speak to Lady Syl, Duchess of Dementia, as part of the quest "Understanding Madness." Walkthrough Lady Syl claims everyone around her is plotting to kill her and take over her throne. She sends them to Herdir, the court's enthusiastic torturer. Talk to Herdir and he will say to search Crucible for suspects. One will also have to "interrogate" people. Herdir will follow when going through Crucible and if asking someone about a conspiracy, they will all initially deny it. However, order Herdir to shoot them with a painful bolt of electricity and they will talk if they have any information and mention Kithlan. Find Kithlan, Lady Syl's steward and after a bit of electrical persuasion, he will say that Anya Herrick has been acting strange lately. If Kithlan is found asleep in bed just off the throne room, one may find Anya asleep next to him and after a bit of torture she will say that Ma'zaddha is behind a conspiracy against Lady Syl. Ma'zaddha can be found at his house in Crucible, across from Things Found or at Sickly Bernice's Taphouse. No matter how much electricity Herdir applies, Ma'zaddha will insist the Hero is powerless without evidence. Speak to Bhisha, Sickly Bernice, or Cutter (she will require double persuasion). They will reveal that Ma'zaddha meets with a Dark Seducer named Nelrene late at night. At this point one will need to use caution to avoid being discovered. Do not speak to Nelrene or Ma'zaddha, just stay in the shadows and follow one of them. They meet near the sewer grate in the southwest part of Crucible, just below Brithaur's House, at about 2:30–2:45 a.m. One will overhear them discussing a plot to kill Lady Syl, and wait until the conversation is finished, then confront Ma'zaddha. No matter what is said to him, he will agree to provide a list of names of others that are involved if they meet him at his house tomorrow at midnight. Find and speak to Nelrene and if she is tortured three times she will reveal that the leader is Muurine, who will say nothing without more evidence. This step may be skipped if they got the evidence and speak to her. Returning to Ma'zaddha's House at midnight, the Hero will find him dead on the floor. Search his body to find a key to his cupboard found on the second floor. It contains Nelrene's Ceremonial Shortsword and a crumpled note. The notes says that Ma'zaddha tried to get Anya to murder Lady Syl with Nerlene's sword, but she refused, so he held onto the sword as evidence. The sword and note are enough to confront Muurine. Go back to Muurine and she will finally confess and tell them to go and tell Lady Syl, like the tattletale they are. Go back and talk to Lady Syl and she will send for Muurine and orders to meet her in the torture chamber right away. In the torture chamber, Muurine is locked in a cage and when Lady Syl enters she sentences Muurine to death with execution to be carried out immediately. Lady Syl presses a button and two statues on either side of Muurine's cage shower her with lightning, killing her instantly. Lady Syl then tells the Hero that they will be rewarded by sparing their life and also bestows the title of "Courtier of Dementia" and the bow Ruin's Edge, which casts a random spell on strike. Journal Gallery The Lady of Paranoia Muurine.png|Muurine in the torture chamber Trivia *It is possible to be hit by the same lightning that kills Muurine if the Hero stands between the cage and the statue. The strike does three-hundred damage. Bugs * If Nelrine is tortured three times before one listens in on Ma'zaddha's conversation, then Herdir may stop the hero after the first time proclaiming that "she doesn't know anything." If the Hero proceeds to torture her another two times, they will be hit with the same warning, and no confession. **If this happens, it is advisable to follow through on Ma'zaddha's turn of events in order to advance the storyline. de:Die Fürstin der Paranoia ru:Леди паранойи fr:La Dame de Démentia Category:Shivering Isles: Main Quests